Nefarious Desires
by E.S.mangalover
Summary: After thirty years have passed, Alucard has returned, and Seras is once again reminded of her position: a fledging. Unwilling to continue her perusal of her master's affections, Seras allows herself to succumb to her own dark urges. However, it seems her master has also been restricting himself from his own nefarious desires, all of which revolve around his little draculina.


Nefarious Desires

Disclaimer: All characters and rights belong to Kouta Hirano

 **A/N: Hello everyone! I've finished school and I'm back on track with my writing! This little lemony one shot was written as a belated birthday present to my sis, devilskitten11. Warning, this is rated M for mature adults because it contains (my first real) lemon(s). On that note, please enjoy and expect updates soon on my other fics!**

* * *

Shadows flickered across the empty corridors as a lone figure sought refuge in the solitary darkness created by the neglect from the moon's light. Silence filled the corridor as the woman began to crumple against the wall, succumbing to the wild torrent of emotions that threatened to consume her mind and destroy her non-beating heart. Thirty years she had held firm in her belief that one day he would return to them...to her and she was right. The moment she had been alerted of her master's presence, a well of happiness filled her as she quickly ran towards her master's room, expecting to see him sitting on his throne, wine glass in hand and his signature crazed smile in place. Instead, she was greeted with darkness which confused and disappointed her. She had felt him and knew he was back, but where? Her musings were interrupted as she heard the familiar ringing of shots being fired. All thoughts about her master were gone as she immediately ran towards the source of gunshots, quickly bringing forth her Harkonnen. With a well aimed kick, Seras burst into Integra's chamber the words "what happened" barely passed her lips as she immediately honed in on the figure that was slumped against the wall. Blood red eyes widened in response as the moonlight revealed the familiar features of her beloved master.

"What a violent welcome, and you're noisy, as always!" was delivered in the condescending tone that Alucard adopted whenever addressing his fledgling.

"Master!" was the epitome of Seras's delight at the discovery of her master's return. The smile that had appeared on her face slowly began to fall as her master's gaze was focused solely on Integra. The intensity of his expression and the seriousness of Integra's voice had Seras silently contemplating her next move. The gist of their conversation was innocent enough, yet the way the two interacted made Seras feel like an intruder. She berated herself, for she knew she was feeling jealous of the relationship that existed between her master and Sir Integra. Deciding it best to phase out of the room, Seras slowly began to disappear into the darkness, but she was halted by trailing end of Alucard and Integra's conversation:

"Welcome home, Count."

"I am home, Countess."

A small chuckle broke the silence as her master's words echoed throughout her mind. She should have known that he would have gone to see _her._ After all she was his master, they have known each other longer and there was always something between them. She recalled all of the times she had seen them interact, each memory intensified the stabbing pain in her heart. Another bout of laughter raked through her body. She was so pathetic to allow something like this to affect her. After all, it was obvious she was nothing more than a nuisance to her master, barely redeeming herself by finally drinking blood.

Such a fool she was, for even thinking she meant something to her master, but more so a fool for falling for the man. She recalled the countless times he had been by her side, belittling her for her failures, yet she could not deny the attraction she had for him. Her master was a fine looking specimen, very powerful and the rare moments in which he demonstrated his approval meant more to her than her hunger for the red aphrodisiac that was necessary to sustain herself.

"You are a fool, Seras..." was whispered to herself as a broken chuckle followed the statement. Running her good hand through her choppy blonde locks, she observed the black and red mass that served as her left arm. For the past thirty years she had chosen to leave it as in, using it as a means to remind herself of her master's inevitable return, but now that he was back, there was no point in maintaining that form. With a bit of concentration, black and red tendrils began to twine with one another, before finally merging into an exact copy of her left arm before it was cut off. Satisfied, Seras began to test out her new limb, enjoying the sensation of being able to stretch out the muscles. A small smile played on her lips as she realized how much she had progressed from when she had first been turned. She had learned a lot on her own, and one of her favorite lessons was tasting fresh blood for the first time. Her smile grew wider as she recalled the sensation of having her teeth sunken in a human's jugular, direct access to a person's life essence and the wonderful pleasure that came from knowing she was slowly absorbing another individual's memories, was exhilarating and quite a turn on. Besides, she knew first hand that a person who was in the midst of having an orgasm produced the sweetest blood imaginable and she wanted it...now. A predatory gleam appeared in her eyes as she used her third eye to hunt down any _human_ male that was in close proximity. Excitement coursed through her as she located a single soldier that was on duty. Decision made, Seras prepared to entangle her newfound prey in her sensual web before feeding off of him until her hunger was satisfied. A dark chuckle passed her lips as she immersed herself into the shadows. Hopefully Sir Integra wouldn't mind losing a soldier...after all, her master has returned.

* * *

"My beloved master, I believe it is about time I go out and hunt. Your virgin blood although delicious, is not enough." The wicked gleam in Alucard's eyes had Integra tensing in response but she chose to ignore it as she reached for a cigar. Although ecstatic at Alucard's return, she could already feel a headache coming as she imagined the upcoming meetings with the twelve. Slowly she took a drag out of the cigar, savoring the bitter taste of the tobacco before blowing out the smoke. Immediately she relaxed as she eyed Alucard who was still wearing his manic smile.

"Do as you will. I doubt we would even have enough blood packs to sustain you and Seras. The damn girl has developed quite a fondness for blood in your absence." At this statement, Alucard's smile seemed to stretch even wider. It seemed his police girl had finally awoken to her vampire desires. He needed to test her to see if she had truly stepped into her role as a draculina. Speaking of his fledging, Alucard was surprised to find that Seras had disappeared. Quirking an eyebrow, he expanded his mental fields to search out his fledgling. Alucard was once again surprised as he reached a mental block that prevented him from communicating with Seras. A low growl began to emit from him which had Integra eying Alucard with a hint of amusement.

"Having some difficulties, Alucard?" The question was accompanied by a smirk which was mirrored by Alucard's own expression.

"Of course not."

Integra watched as Alucard disappeared into the shadows, no doubt looking for Seras. Taking another drag from her cigar, Integra peered at the full moon. After all this time, her servant had finally returned. This of course pleased her greatly, but she was more so relieved for Seras. Those thirty years in which Seras had served her, not once did Integra see Seras's faith in Alucard falter. She believed that he would return and she was correct, however Integra knew that there was more than what meets the eyes between Alucard and Seras. She already knew that Seras had feelings for her master. It was apparent in her actions and her unwavering faith in him. Yet the way she had reacted at the sight of her master was discernible. Integra hadn't even noticed Seras had left until Alucard had searched for her. Curiosity plagued her but she quickly quelled the desire. It wasn't her place to step in and she honestly didn't give a damn what happened between the two as long as Alucard did not hurt Seras and her manor remained intact, she would be fine. Taking one final drag of her cigar, Integra flicked the dying ember on her ash tray before readying herself for bed. Her age was taking a toll on her body and the desire to sleep was becoming greater. Muffling a sigh, Integra allowed herself to succumb into sleep's warm embrace. Her last coherent thought was how surprised Alucard would be once he realized that Seras was not the same police girl he thought she would be.

* * *

Alucard was irritated as he continued to search for his fledging. He didn't understand why it was so difficult to locate her when he had no problems doing so before. A wicked smile appeared as he realized it must be due to how strong she has become. This thought excited him greatly as he continued his pursuit of his little draculina. During his quest to kill every soul within him, he made countless revelations, most of them surrounding his little fledging, Seras Victoria. The moment he had laid eyes on her, he was immediately attracted to her. She is beautiful, but he found her allure was due to her intense desire to continue living when she found herself in a dire situation. Even when she was near the end of her life, she still clung on, combating death's grip. It was intriguing yet frustrating at the same time. After she had awoken a vampire, she became his little servant that sought to please him, which made it easier for him to command her, yet she still defied him on his simplest of orders, drinking blood. She claimed a part of her would die the minute she tasted the delicious, liquid ambrosia. He disagreed for it was the key to her survival and the necessary step in order to become a true vampire. No matter what he said, she continued to defy him and it both irritated him and intrigued him. A salacious grin made itself known as Alucard recalled the countless instances Seras had disobeyed him, each time he found himself angry and aroused. The defiant gleam in police girl's eyes always stirred the dark desire inside him to dominate her until she submit to him and he could already imagine the countless ways in which he could get her to submit...each image causing his arousal to surge further. He needed to find Seras soon so he could test how strong she has become. After all, if she was to become his queen he expected her to be able to be at his level or somewhere close. A chuckle escaped him as he continued down the corridors of the manor. Yes, he wanted Seras for himself. She was the only one that had kept her faith in him, but there was more to it than just that. She was an enigma...a walking contradiction. A damned inhumane creature that shouldn't exist, yet she still held onto her humanity and refused to compromise her own beliefs, as idiotic as they may be. It was her damn defiance and "humanity" that made her stand out in the dark world that he brought her into and he found himself drawn to it. He wanted her and he would have her. She was going to be his, and anyone that tried to take her away from him would meet an early and bloody demise.

His thoughts were broken as his enhanced hearing caught onto the sound of a muffled moan. His brow furrowed in response as he followed the noise to one of the spare rooms. Another moan could be heard, this time it was more masculine and drawn out. It seems someone was enjoying a midnight rendezvous and as entertaining it would be to interrupt, he had more important matters, that being locating his fledgling. As Alucard turned to continue his hunt, another moan halted his track. It was feminine and all too familiar. In an instant Alucard's eyes grew a deeper shade of red and his fangs began to elongate as he recognized the voice belonged to his Seras...who was currently in the throes of passion with another male. Anger a blazed, Alucard phased through the door ready to murder both his fledgling and the damn man that was with her, however the sight that awaited him halted his advances.

"Hello, master."

* * *

A thump could be heard as Seras pushed her newest victim onto the large bed that was located in one of the spare rooms. A wicked gleam entered her eyes as she took in the sight of her intended sprawled out on the white duvet. His once pristine military uniform was in a disarray, courtesy of Seras's excitement in exploring the male's warm flesh, leaving his physique on display for her greedy eyes to take in. She could feel the heat building in her nether regions as her eyes raked the male's body before meeting his eyes which were clouded with desire.

Deciding it best to move it along, for her desire to not only fuck the man but taste his blood was increasing with each erratic breathe he took. Swiftly she undid the buttons on her uniform, allowing the garments to pool around her feet, leaving her in one of her more explicit lingerie she owned. A small frown graced her features as she realized she had chosen this pair the moment she had felt her master's presence, but the thought was quickly vanquished as she heard the male's sharp intake of breath. This wasn't the time or place to think about her master. Her prey was waiting. Slowly she stalked forward, removing pieces of lingerie until she was standing before the soldier, her nude form on display for the horny male to take in.

"Like what you see?" was asked in a sultry voice as Seras gently used her hands to trace every curve of her voluptuous body, each touch increasing not only her desire, but also the male's as evident by the bulge that was threatening to escape the confines of the his breeches. A breathless moan escaped her lips as her hands trailed down to the source of her desire. Another moan was drawn from her as her finger disappeared between the glistening folds, entering the heated cavern that was already pulsating with the need to be fucked. With a practiced hand, Seras began to pleasure herself, drawing forth her honeyed essence to coat one milky white finger. The sensation was wonderful but it wasn't enough for her. The craving to be filled completely was overwhelming, and allowing herself to succumb to the need, she inserted another finger, increasing the pace and drawing forth another moan.

The sight that she created had the male panting with each stroke of her finger. Unable to contain his lust, he quickly freed himself, taking his harden member into his hand as he mimicked the wanton succubus before him, attempting to match her pace as he envisioned how it would feel to be sheathed inside her tight cavern of desire. The thought had him quickening his pace, his movements becoming sporadic as he could feel his end coming near. His brow furrowed in concentration as he bit his lip hard, drawing blood. Just before he reached the pinnacle of his orgasm, he felt cool hands press against the base of his shaft, preventing him from reaching his completion.

"Such a naughty boy" was whispered against his ear, causing a shiver to rake through his aroused body. Brown eyes flew open as he took in the sight of the temptress pressed against him. Blue eyes contained mischief as she zeroed in on the sight of blood that he himself had drawn forth. Seras licked her lips as the scent of his blood overrode the musky scent of desire that was thick in the air. Unable to contain herself any longer, Seras brutally kissed the man, allowing the taste of his life essence to overwhelm all of her senses. A low growl escaped her as the shallow wound on the male's lip was already clotting, preventing her from having access to the delicious nectar she craved. Irritation filled her, but she immediately calmed herself as she realized the male's blood still needed a bit more coaxing before it became the addicting ambrosia that she desired. Allowing one final nip on the male's now bruised lip, Seras withdrew from him and took in the sight of the highly strung man that was quivering from his inability to relieve himself. A smirk graced Seras's features for the sight appealed greatly to her sadistic nature that she usually kept hidden under her usual guise of innocence. Swiftly she moved to straddle the male, the sensation of his pulsating member called out to her inviting cavern that was coated in her essence. Just as she slowly began to slide down onto the thick rod that awaited her, she felt her master's attempt to enter her mind. Quickly she drew up her mental barriers just as she slammed herself down on the slick pleasure tool, causing the male beneath her to cry out in pleasure. The feeling of being filled was inviting and Seras took a moment to enjoy the sensation for it had been far too long. Not wanting to waste anymore time for she knew her master was searching for her, she quickly began to ride the male, fast and hard, enjoying each hard thrust. A drawn out moan escaped her lips as the male began to thrust up into her in order to match her pace.

Blood red eyes began to glow as Seras's fangs began to elongate. Right at the brink of their orgasm, Seras sunk her fangs into the man's jugular, causing him to groan out loud in a combination of pain and pleasure. With one final thrust, the man held her hips tightly in place as he came inside her. The feeling of the man's thick seed filling her coupled with the taste of his delicious blood had Seras whimpering aloud, as she continued to suck all of the man's life essence. Within minutes the male's heart gave one last beat before it was silenced forever. Withdrawing her fangs from the nape of the man's neck, Seras allowed some of the blood to trickle down against her alabaster skin into the valley of her breasts. Gently she rose from her position, allowing the now flaccid member to smoothly slide out of her tight clutch. A small smirk adorned her lips as she quickly pushed the dead male off to the side before taking her position on the bed. Her smirk widened as she felt her master's evil aura outside the door. It didn't take long for the familiar shape of her master to appear in the room, a murderous expression contorting his handsome features which only served to enhance her own wicked smile.

"Hello, master."

The sight of his voluptuous fledgling's nude form had him halting his advance. Her creamy white skin seemed to glow in the dark room. His eyes took in the sight of the trail of blood that trickled down her bruised lips which had his member hardening in an instant. The desire to take her then and there was clouding his judgment, but the scent of the blood and the aroma of sex in the air ignited his anger as he recalled why he had burst into the room. Narrowed red eyes took in the sight of the crumpled, _naked_ male figure that had been cast aside.

"I see you no longer have any qualms about drinking blood." The steely tone in which the question was poised was not lost on Seras as she took in her master's stiff form.

"Fresh blood is wonderful compared to the blood packs I have been given, however blood from a human in the midst of an orgasm is _divine_." The emphasis on the word "divine" resulted in a dark chuckle being drawn forth from the no life king. She was right, after all he couldn't count the number of times he had taken a human's blood during the midst of passion. It was sinfully delicious, however, the thought of another male laying with his bride quelled the excitement that Alucard had felt when he realized his fledgling was a true vampire. She was his alone and it was a damn shame the useless piece of human waste was already dead for he would have taken great pleasure in mutilating him for fucking _his_ Seras. A glower adorned his features as he faced Seras. Instead of cowering in fear as she once had, she meet his gaze with a smug smirk. Intrigued by her new found confidence, Alucard stalked towards her.

"It seems you are no longer that pathetic disgrace of a vampire you used to be. Tell me, what else have you learned?" The demand caused Seras bristle with anger.

"More than enough to prove to you I am no longer pathetic, _master_." The venom in which the word master was uttered had Alucard smirking in response. In a blink of an eye, he had Seras pinned against the wall. She could feel the dark snicker escape her master's lips, causing heat to once again form in the pit of her stomach. Momentarily distracted by her reaction to her master, Seras wasn't prepared for the butterfly touch of lips against her neck.

"Do not forget, Seras, I am the one who created you and I would have no problem destroying you." The hypnotic tone that Alucard adopted, elicited a quiver of desire to rake through her body. Her reaction pleased Alucard greatly as continued to brush kisses along her neck down to her collarbone. A small moan escaped Seras as she felt one of her master's gloved hands move to brush against her left breast, causing her nipples to harden with desire. Gently he took the luscious mound in his large hand and began to massage it. Biting her lip in an attempt to prevent the whimper that threatened to take over, Seras glared at her master.

"Why aren't you...with...Sir Integra?"

The breathless breaks in-between her question caused the smirk on Alucard's face to grow as did another a part of his body. "She needed to rest" was the response that Alucard whispered against each caress of her skin. A mixture of pleasure and irritation filled Seras. "I see no point as to why you needed to find me. As you can see, I was preoccupied." The reminder resulted in an animalistic snarl from Alucard as he raised his head mid-ministrations to glare at her.

"How would my beloved master feel if she knew one of her soldiers was killed? She would have you dead."

A giggle escaped Seras as she brushed her lips against Alucard's ear causing him to shiver with pleasure at the contact. "I would tell her, at least he died in the midst of ecstasy instead of bloodshed." The seductive tone in which Seras had delivered the remark was the final straw for Alucard. With a vicious growl, Alucard grabbed his draculina and phased out of the room until he had arrived at his own dark lair. With a shove Seras was thrown against his throne, the momentum causing her to fall onto her hands, leaving her backside exposed to her master.

Not wasting anytime, Alucard was on top of her, using one hand to keep her pinned to the floor, he roughly spread her legs, revealing her engorged pearl that hinted at her arousal at her current predicament. A slick sheen of her essence colored her pink lips, eliciting a strained snarl of pleasure at the anticipation of roughly sheathing himself inside her...but first. A wild grin threatened to split his face in half as he leaned forward and used his serpentine tongue to taste the lustful nectar his little draculina was producing.

Seras cried out in response as she felt her master suckle on her wanton pearl. Feebly she attempted to escape him, but she was strictly held in place as her master savored her liquid desire. Each flick of his tongue warranted a breathy moan from Seras as she felt the makings of an orgasm begin to form.

"My my. Who knew my little fledgling produced such a delicious ambrosia...although it is sullied by the disgusting taste of the male from earlier." The latter half of the statement was bitten out in anger as he withdrew himself from her, causing Seras to hiss in irritation from being denied her own completion.

"What is it that you want my draculina? Tell me!" The command caused Seras to shiver in excitement as she could hear the unspoken promises of pleasure that her master would be still upon her. "I want you, master..." It seems the single admission was enough for in a matter of seconds, Seras felt the bulbous tip of her master's hard length probing at her entrance. Irritated that he wouldn't enter her immediately, she vainly made an attempt to take him in her awaiting folds.

"Now now Sera Victoria, you need to be punished for allowing yourself to be sullied by other _men_." The contempt in his voice was evident as was his lust which was teasing her little aroused pearl, causing jolts of pleasure to course through her body.

"Why...does... it... matter?" She knew she meant nothing to her master. Why did he want to take her? Why was he getting upset at her for laying with other men unless...

"Because you are mine!" The growl in which the words were declared was accompanied by the hard slam of her master's length entering her petite body. The force of his thrust shook her frame and had her crying out in unexpected ecstasy. The sensation of having his thick length embedded in her was almost enough to push her over the edge. Without even waiting for her to recover from the shock, he began to move, hard and fast. Each well timed thrust stroked the entrance of her womb, causing her to groan in pleasure.

"Understand...this...Seras...You..are..mine!" Alucard's only response were lustful moans that feed his arousal, however he needed to hear her affirmation. Halting his assault on her body, Alucard pulled his draculina's body up against him, allowing for a even deeper penetration that had her screaming her pleasure to the heavens above.

"Say...it...Say...you..are MINE!" The demand was barely heard as Seras continued to whimper in pleasurable pain from her master's domination of her body.

"I'm...I'm...yours, MASTER!" Her final cry and admission had Alucard's eyes bleed crimson as his fangs elongated and he bite her jugular, gaining access to her blood. With a few more erratic thrusts, Alucard came deep inside his new mate as he continued to feed off her, savoring the sweet nectar that only _his_ draculina could produce. The sensations overwhelmed Seras as she teetered on the edge of unconsciousness. The last recollection she had was of her master forcing her to bite his wrist, the taste of his ancient blood that held so much power filled her before she succumb to the awaiting abyss.

Alucard chuckled as he caught his fledgling just as she fainted. It seems he had drunk a little too much. A wicked smile appeared on his face as he cradled her against his chest. She would be perfect as his bride and the first step was already complete. The master/servant bond was severed, allowing the formation of a new bond, one that would be stronger. Pleased with the entire situation, Alucard rose with Seras in his arms as he walked over to his coffin. They both needed rest, especially if he planned to finish the ritual tomorrow. Gently laying his soon to be bride in his coffin, Alucard smiled as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Soon, I will no longer be alone." The soft whisper was followed by a caress before he disappeared into the shadows, awaiting the next moon to fully claim his mate.

* * *

As the evening approached, Alucard rose from his throne, excitement filled him as he walked over to his coffin to greet his little draculina. A snicker rose from him as he imagined all of the things he planned to do with her once she had awaken. The salacious smile once again appeared on his face as he allowed his imagination to run wild, but it quickly disappeared once he had opened his coffin. It was empty...save for a small piece of paper that had his name on it. Angered that Seras had given him the slip and since he no longer had the bond, he was unable to find her. Grabbing the scrap of paper, he quickly read the note before crumbling it and throwing it aside. A predatory gleam entered his eyes as he turned and readied himself for a hunt.

"If it is a chase you want, my draculina, it is a chase you will have. I will follow you to hell and back until I have you in my arms again. After all, you are _mine_!"

The final declaration was accompanied by a maniac laugh as Alucard immersed himself into the shadows and set out on capturing his soon to be mate. This time, she would never be able to leave his side.


End file.
